The present invention relates to compressors, and more particularly to a compressor which can efficiently eliminate friction problem to greatly improve operational efficiency.
Various types of compressors have been disclosed for compressing air by revolving an eccentric wheel in a cylinder. During rotation of an eccentric wheel in a cylinder, a blocking plate which blocks in the cylinder chamber is simultaneously directly pushed by an eccentric wheel to displace. Because of friction problem between eccentric wheel and blocking plate, the revolving speed of a compressor is affected.
FIG. 1 illustrates a type of compressor in which a blocking plate is squeezed by a spring to constantly press against an eccentric wheel. During rotation of the eccentric wheel, the horizontally distributed force which results from pressure angle between the eccentric wheel and the blocking plate causes the eccentric wheel to severely rub against the bottom edge of the blocking plate. This friction problem may damage the mechanical parts of the compressor easily and greatly affect the performance of the compressor. Further, the performance of the spring which is used to push the blocking plate against the eccentric wheel may be deteriorated easily due to quick material fatigue problem, and the service life of the compressor may be shortened. In FIG. 2, there is illustrated another type of compressor. In this structure, a multi-blade blocking plate is adhered to the inner wall of the cylinder through centrifugal effect. This structure improves the revolving speed of the compressor. However, friction is simultaneously increased when centrifugal force is increased. Therefore, pressure angle problem still can not be eliminated, and air displacement can not be greatly increased. There is still another type of compressor, as shown in FIG. 3, which utilizes a blocking plate matching with two eccentric wheels in two cylinders. In this structure, pressure angle problem happens between the blocking plate and the two eccentric wheels, i.e., friction problem has not been improved.